


One More Time

by laissemoidanser



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4356800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laissemoidanser/pseuds/laissemoidanser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Little ficlet I wrote a lifetime ago. Thought I'd share it here as well.</p>
    </blockquote>





	One More Time

**Author's Note:**

> Little ficlet I wrote a lifetime ago. Thought I'd share it here as well.

"Ennis?"

Ennis wasn't sure whether he heard a soft voice calling him or it was only a whisper of the wind outside the trailer. Slowly, reluctantly he opened his eyes. And there he stood, hands on the hips, bright rodeo buckle shining in the dim light - a familiar dark silhouette in a cowboy hat. Just as he remembered him from the day when they first met.

"Jack?" Ennis' voice trembled. He seemed so real, so alive. Those nights were the only happiness left for him in this world. The nights when Jack came to him. The dark silhouette nodded and took a step closer.

Ennis felt his heart raced pumping blood through the veins, shooting the arrows of desire and that oh-so familiar strong bittersweet feeling of anticipation into his body, making him numb. He wanted to get up, wanted to move, to reach out in desperation but he couldn't .

"Little darlin'," he whispered. "Please... stay with me."

Jack only shook his head and looked away as if he was guilty of some unknown misdeed.

"Sorry, Ennis, I can't stay. You know I wish I could."

Ennis felt a limp forming in his throat and a heaviness in his chest, his eyes began to sting as tears were rolling in them blurring his precious vision.

"Damn, Jack. Don't you never leave me."

Silent tears started to choke him and then suddenly he was thrown back into reality as he woke up startled and sat up on the bed, looking desperately around the trailer, searching for the dark figure but there was no one to be seen. He was all alone, only the whispering wind was knocking at the windows, sneaking inside and gently moving two shirts on the nail.


End file.
